


Dancing On Dangerous Ground

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anton gets protective.Nadiya gets loved.Not real.





	Dancing On Dangerous Ground

Anton isn’t sure what to make of the way Nadiya shies away from him at times, but he knows that now they have a pro number together he will have to handle it. Brendan has been talking to Nadiya during pro rehearsals and, when they finish, she bolts for the nearest exit. He can’t help but follow. She seemed upset.

He finds her pacing the hallway, trying to gather her thoughts. Instinct drives him to wrap her in his arms, smiling when she tucks her head under his chin and leans into him. She is shivering and yet, she is still just as beautiful as she always has been. 

“You can’t let that idiot get to you Nadiya...”

He speaks softly, tucking her against him a little more. 

“He doesn’t deserve the right...”

“He wanted to do this week’s dance...”

“Well, he can’t. You dance with me.”

Anton speaks softly but firmly, holding her against him again when Brendan moves into the corridor, tilting her head up a little to kiss her, his eyes locked on Brendan as he does so. She relaxes into the kiss, responding and, when Brendan is finally gone, he breaks away.

“Come... we should... train.”

They both know he doesn’t intend to train, but she follows him anyway, locking the door and letting down the blinds of the room before moving to kiss him again, letting him gather her close and slip his hand up under her skirt to caress her inner thigh, her body arching to him as he finally slips two fingers into her, taking his time to bring her to climax.   
She is panting even as she moves to kiss him, slipping her hand down into his jeans, moving to caress him to his own release, her smile soft as she moves to whisper a suggestion to him, letting him lift her and take her out to his car. They will go back to her home, and she will let him have her again.


End file.
